Trapped By Changes
by LtheWolf
Summary: Hermione doesn't manage to escape Malfoy manor with Harry and Ron, left with Bellatrix Lestrange, her torturer and captor who seems to be planning something that even the Malfoy family are scared for Hermione because of it. Mainly Bellamione but there will be a little bit of Narcissa X Hermione because I got stuck in that ship to and feel like Hermione deserves some kindness.
1. What Plans?

I sat slumped on the cellar floor, or should say dungeon since I was trapped down here while the world changed drastically around me, I didn't know if they had caught Harry and Ron, or if both were still looking out for horcruxes, albeit without my knowledge on such things they might struggle.

A sigh escaped my lips, the world wouldn't be the same even if they managed to stay free and searching for horcruxs, even if they did complete this dangerous task Dumbledore had passed on to us and destroy Voldemort, my life still wouldn't be the same.

Being held captive by such a loone of a person did things to you, especially when so much torture was involved, mostly her favourite unforgivable curse but she used other.. more painful substitutes when she wanted, perhaps not for information like she said but just to satisfy her sadistic urges, as one knows a crazy bitch like Bellatrix Lestrange has.

Sometimes they hurt but I find myself numbing to their effects, Bellatrix doesn't seem to notice or maybe she does, I still scream to satisfy her though even if I want to rip her limb from limb but she would probably be the one ripping me limb from limb.

.. And it's not just physical abuse, it's mental abuse too, sometimes I slowly find myself losing it when she does.

She screams the words over again and they spiral in my head, fiĺling the void up since I don't think about much anymore, I learned to not think when she temporarily ceased the petty name calling of 'Mudblood' and other vulgar names she knew, (which I found is quite a lot for a supposed lady, but I wouldn't blame her if I had been in Azkaban that long, I would probably be like that.) The first time she tried it.

And then.. she shrieks out her spells that she loves oh so much, first torture so I weaken, otherwise she can't get in, after the sufficient amount of torturing she says with a smirk plastered on her face, her wand raises to my head and she whispers that spell oh so gently, 'Legimens' it's like it's not her for that moment before my mind is viscously attacked by her.

I still try to throw her out of my mind but she's too skilled and everytime I push her presence away and build up another wall, she breaks it down like it's insignificant, like me she says after she's finished violating my mind, of course she doesn't get much like aways and results to violence again but this time with her body instead of that cruel looking wand.

Punches rained down on my face and torso, she hits bruises formed from the previous times but doesn't stop as I groan in protest, she knows she won't get information but she just loves to do this.

Another blow to the stomach and I dry heave since I have nothing to throw up, she practically starves me down here but she says she loves my new look, covered in such a pretty crimson substance, my hair bushy and untamed, my eyes either black from bruises or no sleep, maybe even a combination of both, my body losing weight so fast that I looked skeletal from the first week onwards.

My ribs are pronounced the most now that it's been at least a month maybe, I lost count after she had started with the degradation of me, my clothes torn purposely of course by her, not enough skin showing apparently so jeans had become shorts, my top had become a vest, a very short vest stopping below my bra which she had allowed me to keep and I had lost my shoes and socks straight away, so barefoot was the only option.

That's how she expects me to look, oh and be obedient as well, like a dog she made sure of that the night they escaped, carving runes along my body before sealing the collar around my neck, at first it was humiliating and itchy but one learns to live with it as the cuts turned to scars and the collar made an imprint on my neck, her name in cursive blood red writing across it, showing everyone just who owns me now.

Sometimes others come down and stare at me through the bars for a while, casting a few torturous spells at me, I keep quiet and still as they do, for none of them can begin to touch the pain I'll feel if I do submit to them.

Though the faces of the people understand why I can't scream out or struggle on floor, they understand what she will do if I break down to one of them and pity almost lines their faces but each time they leave head down as if failing to help me, but their deatheaters and they should hate, leave me down her to rot just anything but pity me, pity a muggle-born.

Another visit and they leave, I can never really tell who is who anymore but it doesn't make a difference to me, instead of thinking about it, I move back from the bars and into the darkness. I don't accept this life but realise that I might never get out again.

A series of clicks echo down the stairs and I know exactly who it is, it's her.

My theory is proved correct when black curls come into view and her piercing gaze is looking for me.

"Mudblood get out here now... unless you don't wish for a bath!" She announced, it's suprises me and it's seems like a trap but the promise of a bath is too tempting, I haven't had one in so long I stink now and assume she can smell and that's why she might let me have one.

"Yes.. Bellatrix." I muttered as I appear in front of her, that crazed facade hanging on her face and I'm tempted to back away but that will make things worse.

"You like games right?" She pauses and I briefly nod before she continues. "Well if you can last a minute under the cruciatus curse then I'll allow you to bathe and perhaps a change of clothes!" Bellatrix chuckled as my face lit up at the possibility of new clothes and I nod in silent acceptance of her challenge.

The red light hits me in the chest and it's obvious she doesn't want me to succeed because she means it, the curse is like fire burning my body as millions of little creatures tear at my body with sharp teeth, like my lungs are being filled with water and I might drown, like someone is taking a hammer to break my bones, like my brain is turning to mush because I can't rationally think anymore.

I grit my teeth and see her smile in satisfaction as I refuse to cry out or let my body convulse, she knows it damaging me, that more pain than you could imagine is caused by more resistance, a stray tear runs down my cheek but I leave it as I count the seconds the curse is in place, right past sixty.

I should have know she was lying about that but then the curse haults and she walks up to me, grabbing my wrist with sharp nails digging into flesh. "Well done Mudblood, you passed!" Is all she says and pulls me along out of the dungeon and along many winding halls to the bathroom.

She flicks her wand and the bath is filled with water and bubbles before she ventures to the door, stopping in her stride and hissing orders at me. "Once you are finished you will get dressed and wait here! Do not try and escape, I will know straight away.. and if I decide to give you new clothes you will wear them without protest!"

I nodded before pratically jumping into the bath and scrubbing myself raw with soap, I look to the door and know she's probably out there or the door is locked but I don't plan on running, the manor is big and don't stand a chance of navigating it and escaping before she finds me.

I admit, I perhaps bathe with too much enthusiasm and some of the water pours out of the tub, I look around in search but find no towels. How am I supposed to dry myself then? I sigh and concentrate on the water that covers the floor, closing my eyes and moving my hands in a motion before pointing to the sink.

I open my eyes in time to see the water rise from the floor and run down the sink, the panic residing back to the depths again. After that incident I decide maybe it's time to get out, the dark tiles are cold as my feet connect with them and a shiver runs down my spine, a towel now appears on the top of a cabinet and I swiftly grab it wrapping it around myself, just time as an angry ravenette storms in.

"Madam Lestrange?" I question, why is she in here, I haven't tried to run away. "You little shit! You did wandless magic, don't lie I felt it. How?" Bellatrix shrieks out and I cower slightly as she advances, a palms collides with my cheek and I'm knocked to the floor, a very pissed of psycho leant over me.

"I just spilt some water and tried to clean it up." I answer her question, not daring to look into those abysses she calls eyes. A boney hand digs into my chin, yanking until I'm looking right into her eyes, fire is burning behind them like a demon, she is demon, it's the perfect word to describe this hellish woman.

"A house elf would have got that, now tell me how did you preform wandless magic, you filthy girl?" Bellatrix screeched out, her face inches from mine so her warm breath brushed against my face, her other hand stroked at my neck but that's her tactic, false sense of security and if I don't answer right she have that hand around my throat faster then you can say 'Avada Kedavra'.

"I just willed it to happen, I don't know it just happened like when I was a kid and found out about magic." I flinched as the nails scraped across my throat with her rotten teeth beared at me and then as soon as she had come into the room she was gone and pile of clothes now sit on the cabinet, where the towel once had.

Not one to lose my opportunity to wear new clothes, I swiftly dried putting them on and minutes later I stood in a hogwarts uniform and a slytherin one at that, now that had to be another blow to my pride.

"Is this your school uniform or something?" I asked, knowing she was right outside the door, silence stayed for a while so I started to style my hair, opting to try and straighten it. I looked at the door still no answer so I slowly bent down and opened the cabinet, soon finding a pair of scissors just what I wanted.

Bellatrix still hadn't answered and I was almost done with the scissors, hair lay in the sink as I continued to cut it till it was short, about the length of Harry's. Quickly washing the hair away quickly and shoving the scissors back in the spot I found them after it was a suitable length to me.

"I'll take that as a probably then... or it could be Narcissa's, I don't know, it's definitely not Draco's though, unless he's into that." I chuckled before opening the door.

Dark eyes glaring at first before they roamed my body, a small flicker of confusion and something else I couldn't quite figure out danced within her eyes. "Like what you see or something?" I snigger, a palm connecting with my cheek seconds later.

"Like a filthy Mudblood? I think I'd rather die then like such filth as you!" Bellatrix shrieked, taking another shot at me. "Sure whatever, but why the slytherin uniform, shouldn't it have changed since I was in Gryffindor? No?" I questioned.

"I enchanted it when I was younger so no one could change it and steal it.." Bellatrix started before I interupted. "Ahh so it yours, why make me wear it though? Surely you don't think I'm worthy enough!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words before another slap brushed my cheek, my cheeks must be red raw by now.

"I shall put another enchantment on later but first we need to go visit a special someone.. And no I don't think you're worthy enough you sarcastic, little bitch!" Bellatrix growled, digging her nails into my arm before dragging me down the numerous corridors in a different direction this time.

This time we ended up at a set of double doors made of wood which looked to be shut solid but one tap of Bellatrix's crude wand, they flew open with little protest.

Lots of pairs of eyes settled on the two of us and she continued in, dragging me behind to her seat before throwing me harshly to floor and sitting down.

I groaned slightly as my face collided with the floor, a little blood trickled down my nose and lips, tettering on my chin. "I hope you don't mind blood on your uniform then, but you probably get off on that anyway, no matter what kind of blood was spilt!" I said under my breath but it seems she heard, her eyes blazing at me once again.

"Stand up filth!" Voldemort bellowed, his eyes flitted over me as I stood up, wiping the blood of my chin with the back of my hand. "Ahh look how much better we look in slytherin colours, hmm. If only you were a pureblood now." He smiled cruedly.

"What has she done to her hair?" Narcissa exclaimed, looking confused at my now short hair while looking at the floor as always. "Answer her girl before I make you choke on that filthy blood of yours!" Bellatrix commanded.

"Shorter hair is easier to look after plus it means less hair you can't fucking try and pull out!" I growled at the dark witch, glares that could steal your soul trained on me.

"Why you little..." Bellatrix started but Voldemort put his hand up and silenced her. "Dear Bella, please calm down, we wouldn't want to kill her yet. I mean we don't have Potter yet and haven't carried out our plans for her." He said calmly and panic seeped into my veins as all I felt. Plans. What plans? What do they plan to do? To me why?

"Oh you'll find out soon Muddy!" Bellatrix sneered. A red spell shot from her wand, hitting me in the chest and knocking me to the floor again in a series of convulsions.

The blood that had only trickled from my nose till this point, now started gushing down my face, coating the pristine uniform and the floor as it puddled underneath my currently convulsing body which was now spreading it about.

Finally after what felt like an hour but was probably a few minutes the spell stopped and Bellatrix stood up, towering over me and observing. "You already got your new clothes dirty, though I suppose that's what you do, make things dirty like you." Bellatrix hissed with obvious distain, her eyes looking into mine for a moment before a flick of her wand cleaned the floor and uniform, but leaving my face bloody.

"I don't think that worked!" I choked, knowing that it hadn't and she haulted, turning back to me about to ask what I was on about before Voldemort interupted. "Bella ask her later, the spell first if you please!"

Oh god what spell is she going to put on me now. I panicked jerking about on the floor as if the cruciatus curse was still present, then a freezing sensation flooded my body and I was pulled back to reality, realising that Bellatrix had paralysed me, hopefully temporarily.

The dark witch advanced more and started moving her wand in a series of complex gestures all the while reciting an ancient sounding spell. A warm sensation now replaced the cold one and my joints could move again but something else was different, I couldn't tell what, looking quizzically at the dark-haired witch for a moment.

She seemed to understand the confusion and pointed to her chest and me. I frowned, looking down at my chest to see the green and silver uniform was now red and gold, so it's in gryffindor colours now but how is that relevant to this situation.

"Gryffindor colours? Why would even bother with that? You should have left it as Slytherin!" I muttered, looking into her inky black eyes before to Voldemort's glowing red ones, another shiver ran down my spine at that look in his eyes.

"You'll see in due time Mudblood but first, what did you mean, you don't think it worked? Of course it fucking worked. Your nose isn't bleeding, no? And they said you were the smart one!" Bellatrix smirked deviously.

"It's not my nose that's bleeding dummy!" I laughed out, her face twisting to that of anger and another cruciatus was sent my way, more convulsing and blood pooled around my shaking again but not from my nose.

"What did you do? Tell me you filthy Mudblood. What the hell did you do?" Bellatrix snarled, black eyes glared at mine as they grew heavy, my eyes shut for.. maybe a split second before water jolted me up again.

"I'll ask once more. What the fuck did you do?" Bellatrix screeched, slamming her fist against my jaw.

Today I was more free then I had been in forever so I thought best not waste it just sitting around as my body reacted before I told it to, my fist slamming into the dark-haired woman's face, sending her back slightly.

The deatheater growled before pouncing back at me, nails digging into flesh and bearly pulling at hair, a smirk flashing across my face at that.

More punches and slaps assulted my already damaged figure, a knife now glinted in her hand, a shit-eating grin spread across her face as she went to pull up my sleeves, it quickly dropped from her face as did the knife from her grip.

"Shocked. I didn't think you'd care, you want me dead anyway why not let it happen before in a less agonising way. Don't pretend you care for a Mudblood's wellbeing because you want me as bait!" I screamed at her, swatting her away from my bleeding arms, where the cuts she had made bled and more cuts littered the normally pale skin, now irritated skin.

"Foolish girl!" Bellatrix shrieked, another slap to the face as her eyes trained on the various straight red lines along both arms and the now newly bloodied word 'Mudblood' that had been already carved there.

"Serverus, essence of dittany please!" Bellatrix asked with an almost pained expression, the Spy/Professor looking in our direction and striding over, a small bottle in his outstretched palm, a familiar orange liquid within.

I flinched away knowing it would hurt and probably leave scars as it did when Ron splinched. "Will someone hold her?" Bellatrix hissed and two of the deatheaters stumbled from the table to hold my legs down, really and what's that gonna stop? Nothing because I could punch you off.

To busy thinking within my head, I didn't notice the weight on my waist increase, some of the orange liquid dropped on to one of the cuts, making me pull away from the spot I had my hand and hiss loudly at the closest person.

The closest person was on top of my waist and unfortunately that person just happened to Bellatrix, in the exact same position as she was when she carved that 'Mudblood' into my arm.

Bellatrix smirked deviously at me before one of her hands held mine in vice-like grip while the other put the dittany on my cuts, more hisses of pain escaped and she never stopped grinning, even as Nagini slithered up to us.

"I'm not speaking parseltongue, please go away!" I whimpered quietly, a soft chuckle sounded from above and I looked up questioningly at the dark witch. "Are you of scared snakes Muddy?" I nod slightly before she continues. "Well you better be careful because you're stuck in a den full of snakes!" Bellatrix laughed out, some of the deatheaters joining in.

"Oh no, Nagini simply wants to say hello." Voldemort said calmly and suddenly I was the one laughing even as Bellatrix sat above me tending to the cuts with dittany. "I've seen the people that snake just says hello to. The most recent ones I assume being Charity Burbage and Bathilda Bagshot. Or am I wrong in that assumption Voldemort? That they end up dead." I dared to say his name and ravenette above, threw a punch at my jaw again.

"You dare say his name with your filthy mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, the dittany abandoned to the floor as more punches joined the earlier ones that were just starting to bruise. "Bella you're going to kill her!" Narcissa exclaimed, trying to stop her sister from killing me.

"That's what I was counting on." I grinned slightly as another fist collided with my body, more bleeding left in Bella's wake.

One last hit and she stopped her assult, standing up and dragging me up to stand wobbly next to her, I felt faint and my legs wobbled again before I slumped to my knees as I collapsed under my own weight.

"Get up girl!" Voldemort ordered as I shakily stood up, glaring at Bellatrix who didn't seem to notice.

"Take her back to the dungeons until we are in need of her presence again." Voldemort ordered Bellatrix, her grip tightened and her wand suddenly dug into my neck before her heeled boot crashed into my back, pushing me forward with a groan in pain.


	2. Time Away And The Snake Will Play!

The continuous dripping of water seemed soothing, at least in this place but any other time it would annoy the hell out of me. It had been some of my only company for however long I was thrown back down here, maybe a week or two. Not even a visit from the other deatheaters, never mind Bellatrix although I could always hear her moving about the manor.

I move slightly and a rattle and a grinding ensue, I look around confused for a moment before remembering that I'm chained to the floor, I have been since being put back down here, though it doesn't seem to very different from before.

It was dark here but now I can't tell the difference between it being light or dark, since I don't know the time of day.

I fiddle with chains again, they're rusted and weaker than they should be, it's another attempt at loosening them using the spoon I had been able to steal when someone didn't pay attention bringing food. I mean, I would've used a knife much more effectively but since that incident they don't let me near anything sharp.

I don't know how long it has really been down here, but dirt is caked on to my face like before my bath, it itchs but no matter how much I pick at it, none of it dissappears, in fact I just end up bleeding from one of the numerous cuts on my face and body.

The blood then cakes on and I look like she still beats me but she's not there and I find myself lonely. Lonely for pyschotic deatheater to become my company, just what hell is wrong with me, that's just sick and so fucked up, but at least she would keep me company, in fact she would say I looked beautiful covered in the dirt and blood, like I'm meant to be because of my blood status.

I whimper out the smallest of sentences and return back to my corner. "Please, Bellatrix!" And footsteps echoed down the stairs, my head shoots up and instead of my dark-haired beauty, wait what? Since when did I start calling her that, never. I see a pale-haired woman and I know who she is, I would know that glare anywhere. Narcissa Malfoy, who holds a few of the traits her sister does, including that ice cold glare.

"Narcissa?" I mumble and she paces across the dungeons to where I am, after moving through the door like smoke, maybe she is a deatheater then.

"You look like shit, but you're requested by him!" Narcissa refused to say his taboo name or call him the dark lord. "I haven't seen anyone for... how long? Two weeks maybe and now you want to fucking see me!" I shouted at the blonde who was now biting at her bottom lip.

"Yes we do. And don't push me Granger, I can be just a cruel as my sister!" The blonde gritted her teeth as she said this.

"Ooh two sadistic sisters, or is it three? Is Andy secretly sadistic too? And I doubt you're as bad a Bella is!" I smirked at the blonde whose fist collided with my face the next second and with a arrogant "humf" noise, she turned a walked to the door.

"The chains dumbass?" I sniggered before she waved her wand in my direction and I started unintentionally walking, the chain getting tighter on my arms every step I took, until I ended up in front of Narcissa who poked me violently with her wand, so the chains fell free from my arms.

"Ok maybe you're nearly as bad as Bella, but not quite Cissy!" I groan as I massage the reddening strips on my wirsts, possible even a red patch or two along my arm, since they had stretched to the furthest they could and more.

"Don't call me Cissy! Now follow me!" She ordered before advancing the stairs and going a different way to last time, pasting many rooms to get to where we needed to be, we even past what I assumed to be the door but I wasn't going try my luck and fail.

My gaze fixed back down on the floor again as we pasted the door and ascended more stairs before passing through the same set of doors as last time, the same pairs of eyes settling their gaze on me, but I dare not look up.

I can feel this strange feeling from my head leave as Narcissa crosses the room and sits next to Draco and Bellatrix, that's when I realised she was using Legimency along the way, reading my thoughts as I saw the door, she did it all on purpose.

"You may look up now, Mudblood!" A voice who I thought was Voldemort suggested, my gaze moving and settling on him. I guess I looked really bad because his eyes seemed to widen slightly.

"Well, why did you want me? To degrade me again because you already done that as much as you could?" I questioned, my gaze resting on Bellatrix who gave a little chuckle.

"There's always some else we can do, there's never not an option but we just wanted to check on you." Voldemort answered, at this I laughed out. "I'm doing absolutely spiffing in my five star resort... How does it look like I'm doing? I look like a zombie!"

"You shouldn't have annoyed us last time then you sarcastic little shit. And what in Merlin's beard is a zombie?" Bellatrix snarled out as I rolled my eyes at her clueless nature on muggle things.

"Wow, yeah I annoyed you by trying to get out of this place in another less painful way, I mean you would have killed me any way. And a zombie is a corpse that's reanimated, that wants to eat flesh or brains as a cliché the muggles just love. I suppose it's sort of like the inferi just more rotten and without a wizard or witch controlling them." I replied without sarcasm this time.

"I don't see how this relates to you looking like one, you're not rotten!" Voldemort accused, a rotten grin on his face.

"I'm covering in blood and Merlin knows what. Did you know there were snakes down there?" I said fairly quietly and I scratched at my stomach under the hogwarts uniform.

"Snakes in the dungeons, that's new? I didn't see any" Narcissa exclaimed confused, I smiled slightly and answer it simply. "They hide from people they don't know. You don't want to know them, unless you enjoy being bitten as a 'I'm just checking you're alright', though other than that they're actually quite nice!" I informed them, showing a two big holes that were now scabbed over on my forearm.

"Not scared of snakes anymore then? But you're still not rotten so how are you zombie-like?" Bellatrix asked, her heavily lidded gaze pinned on me as I shook my head.

"There's rats too, the snakes keep them away so I'm friends with them. And this is rotten!" I spoke softly, pulling up the jumper and shirt to reveal black patches all along my stomach and back, some resided on my legs under the skirt and arms under the jumper, others on my feet and hands.

"What the fuck?" Bellatrix shrieked out and everyone finally rested their eyes back on me. "The rats like to feast more then I do." I muttered, looking down at the patches again, running my fingers over the largest one, a red substance and a green and a yellow, a little black blending into them to make a nasty shade of what I suppose used to be blood.

There were a few of these decaying patches of skin scattered about my body, but cuts dominated most of the skin there, some of the cuts dripped red, others scarred a faded pink.

I hear a cough and my gaze shoots back up to the table of deatheaters, specifically on Voldemort. "Hmm I'm pretty sure that's not a normal colour." I cringe as I move my hand away from the patch, it's now covered in the gloopy substance and sticks to all my fingers, it feels like mushed up Jelly.

"Obviously that's not normal colour, neither are the green veins along your skin though." Voldemort stated, I look at him confused, what green veins? There are no green veins.

"What green veins? I don't see any green veins!" I panic slightly, looking at all the uncovered skin I have but finding no green veins.

"Do you not see them? Anyone else see them?" Voldemort questioned, looking to all his deatheaters sat at the table. "I see them my lord, but it's like they're fluctuating between being there and not being there." Bellatrix piped up as she stood and moved around the table.

She towered over me even when I stood up, her cruel - looking wand point towards me before a weird sensation washed over me and bright, glowing green veins stood out on my skins.

"Huh, did you reverse the spell on the uniform too?" I ask after noticing the tie had turned green and silver, at that all eyes snapped back to me from the table, a glint in Bellatrix's eye as they ran up and down my body observing the change.

"No, it does mean something good though dear Muddy!" Bellatrix cackled, a spine - chilling cackle at that and I felt cold again, the spell had worn off and the veins were gone and suprisingly the tie changed to a blue and silver instead of a red and gold.

"Ravenclaw colours? What is this? The sorting tie or some shit!" I exclaimed, looking bewildered at Bellatrix who looked confused as well.

"I suppose it's like that but for now you're going back to dungeons." Voldemort said calmly, I stared at him in disbelief. "What about this are you not going sort it? Or are just going to let me rot and get eaten by the rats down there?" I shouted, earning a slap from Bellatrix.

"You will be able to clean up again and that will be dealt with as best it can!" Voldemort said kindly, suprising me with the offer, I nod in thanks before Draco stands up and beckons me to follow, I look over to Narcissa then Bellatrix, neither reacting in the slightest, I had thought one of them would escort me again.

I take one last glance at the sisters before exiting the room and following Draco along corridors to one of the bathrooms, water and bubbles filled the bath once again as the door opened.

"The house elves will summon you clothes. And what you need to clean that up? I'll wait out here, once you're done just call and I shall get Mother or Aunt Bellatrix to come and heal those to some extent." Draco muttered looking at me with sorrow.

"Don't let any of those lot see you looking at me like that Draco! Feeling sorry for a Mudblood, they would torture you or worse." I whispered before closing the door, his face becoming more sorrowful.

"Even you don't deserve what they're doing? And what they're planning, it's just wrong, Hermione." Draco informed me through the door and then silence ensued.

"Thank you for caring Draco, but like I said, don't let them see you caring." I thanked the young pureblood, before moving to wash down in the bath, the warm water immediately taking away a layer of dirt, I took a sharp intake of air as the water lapped at the rotten parts of skin.

Soap, plenty of soap and water later and the bath was dyed a black colour, some lumps of dirt and what I assume is flesh and blood floated about, I feel cleaner straight away and as soon as I step out of the water, a towel appears and the water itself dissappears.

I dab at my skin, the skin covered in bruises, cuts, bite marks and missing pieces of flesh all together. Clothes appear this time they're like my old clothes, a pair of black jeans, a pristine, baggy t-shirt lay on the cabinet along with a black pair of socks and a grey hoodie.

I look into the mirror, my face is as bad as I thought, it's all cracked, cut and bruised, my skin now looks kind of pale. Faint green veins ran down my neck, a faint glow still there. I stare at my battered figure before my eyes move to meet in the mirror and I jump back, looking away from the mirror.

I quickly get dressed into the baggy clothes, rubbing my eyes before glancing in the mirror once again, the same pair of glowing crimson eyes staring back, but my eyes were never crimson always a 'muddy brown' as Bellatrix calls them, says they suit my blood.

"House elf, I need a little help." I whisper and a 'pop' echos through the bathroom, a little house elf stands there in what looks like a ragged pillow case bowing and squeaks out a "How can I help you miss?"

"Hello, What's your name?" I try being polite with the small creature, it looks at me terrified, but I think I would be if I saw me from that perspective, especially with the current glowing red eyes.

"My name's Linky, Miss. What do you need?" The house elf squeaked out, looking up at me with frightened eyes. "You can call me Hermione. I need a pair of sunglasses or shaded glasses to cover my eyes, please Linky!" I spoke softly to the creature.

A soft 'pop' signalled the elf had disapperated from the room, I move near the door, making sure the door is locked and I lean against the door to add weight so it wouldn't open easily. "Draco, I'm finished you can get your Aunt or Mother now." I call to the blonde who I assume is still stood outside.

"I'm already here Muddy! Draco had some business to attend to with his Mother, so you'll have to fun with me." Bellatrix chuckled, I could almost hear the smirk on her face, a hand rattled the handle and then I can imagine her face twisting into fury.

"Unlock the door Muddy! Let me in now, or I'll blast the door down!" Bellatrix shrieked, rattling the door again, I can feel her magic radiating and getting stronger through the door.

"You wouldn't want to blast down this lovely door now, would you?" I smile, hoping the elf would return before Bellatrix decided the door could be replaced. "I'm actually not ready yet, I called because I thought Draco might take a while to get you or Narcissa, so I could get ready in that time." I added after Bellatrix slammed her fist against the door.

"Liar, stop lying filth. I can see you're lying stupid girl.. And I was told you were the smart one." Bellatrix shouted, malice dripping from her words.

"Don't use Legimency on me! You or Narcissa." I shout back and hear her cackle slightly before talking again. "So you can figure out when someone is using Legimency on you without seeing or hearing them use the incantation, perhaps you are a clever girl then Muddy!"

Then silence permeated the air and a splitting sound echoed through the manor, she was casting a spell at the door. "Fine, calm down. I'll open the door." I yelled, sliding the lock open and moving away from the door along the floor, hood pulled over my head, looking down to the floor.

The door creaked open and the black clad woman swept in almost silently, her wand drawn and digging into to my head. "Up Mudblood, we're going elsewhere to deal with you.. And why do you have that thing over your head, take it off now!" Bellatrix ordered, pulling my arm, her fingernails piercing crescent moons into my already abused skin.

"I can't take it off." I muttered, following her out of the room and down the corridor. "Of course you can." Bellatrix growled, turning swiftly and ripping the hood down to it normal place before turning and walking once again.

Minutes past and a small 'pop' sounded again, Linky the elf standing next to me with a pair of sunglasses in his hand, passing them to me as I slow down and thank him before he dissappears and I hurry to catch up with Bellatrix, glasses now covering my eyes.

We arrived in a bedroom, painted in slytherin colours although it had dark shadows cast around the room almost swallowing it whole except for the little light created in the fireplace, as wood crackled and the flames licked at the stone walls.

The ravenette turned, throwing me to bed before yanking the shirt up, earning a moan of pain as it brushed against all the injuries. "You couldn't ask me to take it off for you?" I whined before her wand pointed into my cheek. "No, you deserve to feel the pain and I like that." She sneered before pushing her wand further into my cheek, whispering a spell.

Blood trickled down my cheek onto the shirt, it stopped quickly and she pulled her wand away. "I thought you were supposed to be healing me, not making it worse." I breathe out, my eyes feel heavy and I really hope Bellatrix doesn't take off the glasses.

My hope is dried up when she looks up, frowning as she reachs up. "Why are you wearing these?" Bellatrix snarls and I flinch away from her hand. "Because the light up here is intense after being down there for a while."

She frowns and pulls them off, turning her attention to my stomach. "Well you won't wear them in my presence. Now take off you top, I can't see them all. I'll do the rest after these parts." Bellatrix ordered before looking to the other side of the room while I stripped of my hoodie and t-shirt.

Her head turned back, black curls flung the other way, flowing down her back, her face looked bored before her black eyes examined the wounds and she gasped slightly.

I looked at her through my fingers, since covering my eyes with my hands is the only thing I can do for now, she bites at her lip in concentration as she rapidly casts incantations, her wand hovering over the rotten parts of flesh, a warm sensation tingled there.

I risk a peek at the skin and it's healed mostly but had left a jagged, black scar on the pale skin. The dark-haired witch continued casting different spells leaving black scars ingrained in the skin, I turn around as soon as she's done with my front and she begins to heal the cuts on my back, occasionally inflicting new ones and healing them soon after.

"Bellatrix, you don't like my hair like this do you?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder, her hair spewed over her face as she leant over me to get at all the cuts. The pressure increases on my back as Bellatrix leans closer, her breath tickling my ear as her low voice sounded so close to my ear. "No, I don't like it. It being like that means I can't get a good grip, so I'll change it back"

I could feel her smirk against my ear before a sharp pain shoots through my ear, a wet feeling following and soothing the pain slightly. Of course Bellatrix bit me because of her sadistic ways, her wand now pressed forcefully against my skull, a electric shock connected with my head and the short hair slowly grew back into my normal untamed, long hair.

The dark witch's hand immediately yanked my head back causing a pained groan to escape, a cold cackle followed. "That's better, isn't it Muddy?" She questioned, stroking the hair.

I keep quiet and her attention turns to healing my back again, after a while, when she's done she coughs to get my attention, I look at her through my curtain of hair which I'm glad for since it's covering my eyes at the moment.

"Pants, I need to take them off to heal the rest." Bellatrix looks away, a little red covering her cheeks, but it has to be the light, Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't blush. "Sure as long as it's just my jeans." I joke, knowing full well it was only my jeans she was talking about.

The dark-haired woman growled before yanking down my jeans to rest tightly around my ankles, her sharp wand trailing intricate patterns down my legs, stopping to heal any of the injuries along the way.

"Roll over." She comands, poking my side with the her wand and I roll onto my stomach. Her wand returns to trailing patterns down my legs, the magic buzzing on my skin as it passed.

"That's all, I think. That's all I'll being healing anyway." Bellatrix stated after a few minutes of her wand trailing my legs, still leaning over me with her wand in hand. "Ok, so.. can you get off me and you can lead me back to the dungeons?" I almost whisper, thinking she didn't hear when the weight on my back doesn't decrease.

"I saa.." I started but yelp when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and suddenly Bellatrix is pressed tight against my body, her leather corset digging into my back and sticking to the almost bare skin, her warm breath brushing against my ear. "Oh don't worry, I heard pet!" Bellatrix whispers huskily, her voice even lower then usual and it sends a shiver down my back.


	3. And The Snakes Start To Sing

_We arrived in a bedroom, painted in slytherin colours although it had dark shadows cast around the room almost swallowing it whole except for the little light created in the fireplace, as wood crackled and the flames licked at the stone walls._

 _The ravenette turned, throwing me to bed before yanking the shirt up, earning a moan of pain as it brushed against all the injuries. "You couldn't ask me to take it off for you?" I whined before her wand pointed into my cheek. "No, you deserve to feel the pain and I like that." She sneered before pushing her wand further into my cheek, whispering a spell._

 _Blood trickled down my cheek onto the shirt, it stopped quickly and she pulled her wand away. "I thought you were supposed to be healing me, not making it worse." I breathe out, my eyes feel heavy and I really hope Bellatrix doesn't take off the glasses._

 _My hope is dried up when she looks up, frowning as she reachs up. "Why are you wearing these?" Bellatrix snarls and I flinch away from her hand. "Because the light up here is intense after being down there for a while."_

 _She frowns and pulls them off, turning her attention to my stomach. "Well you won't wear them in my presence. Now take off you top, I can't see them all. I'll do the rest after these parts." Bellatrix ordered before looking to the other side of the room while I stripped of my hoodie and t-shirt._

 _Her head turned back, black curls flung the other way, flowing down her back, her face looked bored before her black eyes examined the wounds and she gasped slightly._

 _I looked at her through my fingers, since covering my eyes with my hands is the only thing I can do for now, she bites at her lip in concentration as she rapidly casts incantations, her wand hovering over the rotten parts of flesh, a warm sensation tingled there._

 _I risk a peek at the skin and it's healed mostly but had left a jagged, black scar on the pale skin. The dark-haired witch continued casting different spells leaving black scars ingrained in the skin, I turn around as soon as she's done with my front and she begins to heal the cuts on my back, occasionally inflicting new ones and healing them soon after._

 _"Bellatrix, you don't like my hair like this do you?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder, her hair spewed over her face as she leant over me to get at all the cuts. The pressure increases on my back as Bellatrix leans closer, her breath tickling my ear as her low voice sounded so close to my ear. "No, I don't like it. It being like that means I can't get a good grip, so I'll change it back"_

 _I could feel her smirk against my ear before a sharp pain shoots through my ear, a wet feeling following and soothing the pain slightly. Of course Bellatrix bit me, because of her sadistic ways, her wand now pressed forcefully against my skull, a electric shock connected with my head and the short hair slowly grew back into my normal untamed, long hair._

 _The dark witch's hand immediately yanked my head back causing a pained groan to escape, a cold cackle followed. "That's better, isn't it Muddy?" She questioned, stroking the hair._

 _I keep quiet and her attention turns to healing my back again, after a while, when she's done she coughs to get my attention, I look at her through my curtain of hair which I'm glad for since it's covering my eyes at the moment._

 _"Pants, I need to take them off to heal the rest." Bellatrix looks away, a little red covering her cheeks, but it has to be the light, Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't blush. "Sure as long as it's just my jeans." I joke, knowing full well it was only my jeans she was talking about._

 _The dark-haired woman growled before yanking down my jeans to rest tightly around my ankles, her sharp wand trailing intricate patterns down my legs, stopping to heal any of the injuries along the way._

 _"Roll over." She comands, poking my side with the her wand and I roll onto my stomach. Her wand returns to trailing patterns down my legs, the magic buzzing on my skin as it passed._

 _"That's all, I think. That's all I'll being healing anyway." Bellatrix stated after a few minutes of her wand trailing my legs, still leaning over me with her wand in hand. "Ok, so.. can you get off me and you can lead me back to the dungeons?" I almost whisper, thinking she didn't hear when the weight on my back doesn't decrease._

 _"I saa.." I start but yelp when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and suddenly Bellatrix is pressing tightly against my body, her leather corset digging into my back and sticking to the almost bare skin, her warm breath brushing against my ear. "Oh don't worry, I heard pet!" Bellatrix whispers huskily, her voice even lower then usual and it sends a shiver down my spine._

 _"Like that do you Mudbaby?" Bellatrix asks, her voice still at least an octave lower than normal, I'm tempted to answer her, but I know this is probably one of the witch's tricks._

 _When I don't answer, she huffs and shifts her weight and for a moment I think she about to climb off, but my thoughts are proved very wrong as she flips me to face her, her hands pinning mine to the bed and her knees either side of my hips so she's straddling me, she's not as heavy as I thought she would be, but I don't assume anyone would with such a long Azkaban sentence._

 _"I don't know." I mumble and black eyes are right in front of me, staring into mine or at least trying to through all my hair._

 _Bellatrix realises my hair is in the way as is her own, which just adds to the curtain between us, so she pushes her hair behind her ears, revealing more of her features._

 _I was right she is beautiful, but it's seems she hasn't gone through Azkaban untouched, her cheek bones are very visible and stick out, her eyes seem sunken into their sockets making her look gaunt._

 _Her boney fingers now reaching to tuck my hair away, I shut my eyes as she removes the hair suprisingly gently, I crack my eyes open slightly to see her looking at me expectantly._

 _"Open your eyes." She comands softly, but it's still a command, I shake my head earning a slap, there's the Bellatrix I know. I move my hand to rub the offended skin, her hands clamp around my wrist before I make contact and my eyes shoot open to look at her._

 _Her eyes meet mine and she doesn't jump back. "Do they not creep you out?" I ask, she looks at me funny, her eyebrow furrow. "Do what not creep me out?" Bellatrix questions, I point to my eyes and she looks even more confused at me, like I've grow a second and third head._

 _"There's nothing creepy about brown eyes, it's a normal colour is it not?" She answers and I furrow my eyebrows too, before stuttering. "Y-yeah, tt..totally a nn..normal colour. Bb..brown like they've a-always been."_

 _I'm stuck in my own head as thoughts, to how my eyes had changed back zoom about, it's not like I wasn't glad, just curious and now my worries about that are gone as I realise the situation I'm in, the endless possibilities of what could happen right now crossing each other in my head._

 _"Quite an imagination you have there Muddy!" Bellatrix smirks as I snap out of my daze, my cheeks grow warm in embrassment._

 _"Though some of those would never happen. Muddy wishes to dominant, but also to be dominated, you can't have both.. Quite twisted some of those fantasies of your's Mud." Bellatrix sneers and I feel my face growing even hotter as she shifts her weight again._

 _Her new position even more inappropriate then before, though I doubt this is anywhere near as bad as she can get. "That would be correct to assume that!" Bellatrix exclaimed, startling me so I jump and for a brief moment our lips meet._

 _I look the other way wishing I can move, get away from Bellatrix before she explodes and tortures the life out of me and I really don't wish to end up like the Longbottoms._

 _But quiet, nothing. She doesn't move to hit me or say a single insult in fact she just sits still on top of me. "I'd never let you get like the Longbottoms." She mutters, moving close so I can hear and I nod to show her I heard._

 _We stay quiet for a while just staring at each other before she grabs my face with both hands and lurches her head forward, disclosing the space between us until our lips touch again and this time it's long enough that it feels like magic is crackling between us._

 _Then it's over just as quick as it began and she moves back to my neck biting at it again, I chew on my lip to keep quiet and she notices, forcing her knee between my legs. "What are yo..." I start, but moan as she goes back to biting my neck, sucking and nipping at my pulse point in particular as I squirm unable to do anything while pinned to the bed._

 _"I thought you didn't like Mudbloods." I state and she bites me once more, probably drawing blood before answering. "I don't." It's not a growl, but it might as well be._

 _"Alas I'm a Mudblood, so you have a problem Bellatrix." I state, she looks like she's about to say something else or lean forward, but a knock on the door freezes both of us and Narcissa walks in, her eyebrows quirk up, a knowing smirk spreads across her face._

 _"You don't wish to share like always Bella.. Did I interupt something?" Narcissa smirks, both of us stare at her as her eyes roll over us. "No, you didn't interupt anything Narcissa!" I exclaim, still pinned to the bed._

 _"Well it sure as hell looks like it Granger. I mean you're pinned to a bed half naked by my sister, I don't think that can be interpreted any other way." Narcissa smiles deviously._

 _"Oh so you're saying that if it was you pinning me to the bed, you'd be what? Snogging the life out of me or something." I question, her icy gaze fixed on me as she shakes her head to answer, a slight blush visible on her cheeks though._

 _"So honestly we could be doing anything else really. Bellatrix could be checking my wounds more, or torturing me for information, hmm?" I look at Narcissa and she mutters in response. "I suppose you have a point.. But is that what you're actually doing? I don't think so, you're half naked for Merlin's sake."_

 _"So why are you here? Do you care to join in? Is that it Narcissa?" I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows at the normally collected Blonde, who turns bright red and starts to stutter. "Nn..no, I most certainly dd-do not."_

 _She practically runs out and after her footsteps fade, I burst out laughing, looking at Bellatrix who has a faint smile across her face. "You know Narcissa doesn't blush for no reason, in fact she rarely blushes at anything, like me." She points out._

 _"Are you telling me your sister has a thing for me or something? Because that's impossible, you're both purebloods who hate muggle-borns, so you can't go liking me unless you want to be cast out of the family and I'm pretty sure you don't want that, after how Andy was treated." I reply and she looks down at me with a frown._

 _"So you know our dear sister?" I nod and she carries on talking. "And yes, I think my sister has a thing for you, but she knows better then to touch my things.. Plus you won't be a Mudblood for long." Bellatrix finishes._

 _"I'm not a thing, and I don't belong to you Bellatrix.. And what does that mean? You're gonna kill me?" I growl out before her hand closes around my throat. "Of course you're mine, and I'm not going to kill you. You'll understand in time." She shrieks before loosening her grip._

I don't get it, what she said keeps me in confusion over what my whole stay here is for. It doesn't seem like it's just to draw out Harry now. After the whole scene of her kissing me and Narcissa getting embrassed, I was thrown back down here, this time not rotting away.

I'm chained to the floor again and Bellatrix occasionally comes down to torture me again this time, I find myself waiting for the torture, enjoying it when it comes because it means I have someone to talk, it means I have Bellatrix to talk to.

 _"What's got you so down?"_ A familiar voice asks me, I smile faintly before answering. _"I'm just a little confused about what Bellatrix and Narcissa meant, even Draco mentioned something was going to happen to me and he seemed scared for me. What do you think they're planning?"_ I reply to the voice.

I look up at the ceiling closing my eyes for a moment as they say what they think will happen. _"Well I'm not sure what they're planning either, but it doesn't sound like it's good if the pureblood boy is worried for you. I don't think they're going to kill you though, maybe they're planning something worse then death."_

 _"I really hope not, I'd rather stay like this if they're planning something like that."_ I groan, opening my eyes in time for the reply I got. _"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're a strong person!"_

 _"I don't know about that anymore, I think I'm changing, and I don't think it's to do with them!"_ I exclaim and the voice doesn't say anything for a while. _"Perhaps you are, that might be a good thing though Hermione!"_

 _"I suppose it could be. Why you here anyway? Didn't you have somewhere else to be?"_ I asked, a sigh echoed around the space followed by the now agitated voice. _"I came to inform you that they're coming to get you again, thought I'd witness it this time."_

 _"Sure if you can stay hidden, unless you wish to die."_ I mumble in reply before heels click against stone, the door creaks open and there stands Narcissa, her eyes look empty this time and I know something is up.

"Narcissa? What they planned, they're doing it today aren't they?" I say softly, pulling at the chains slightly as she shuffles over.

She leans down to tap the chains with her wand, blonde hair cascading down her face and into my vision, she shifts even close so we're a hair's width apart, sorrow written within her eyes. "I think so, they didn't inform me properly." Narcissa frowns, like she's in pain at the words.

"Hey, it's fine Cissy! Don't frown like that, please it doesn't suit you and I wouldn't like that expression to be the last one I see on your pretty face, if I die now." I smile, bringing my hands to cup her face so she's looking me in the eyes as I talk to her.

I let my hands slide from her face once I realise what I had done, instead wrapping my arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. "Don't feel sorry for me, like I told Draco they'll torture you or worse."

"I don't agree with what they're doing Hermione." She mumbles, looking down at the floor as I look at her shocked that she used my first name.

"I knew something would happen eventually, since they couldn't get the information out of me." I grin slightly before continuing. "Come on, let's get it over with."

At those words she looks up with fury in her eyes, a palm colliding with cheek, the slap echoed through the room and almost silent sobs joined. "Don't say that, like you don't care, like you have given up."

"Why? You can't care about me, I'm a Muggle-born and you're pureblood, you have to hate me for tainting things like Bella says." I exclaim, gazing at the blonde who had brought my food many times after I was captured, the blonde who had also conversed with me on occasion.

"Because I don't care you're a muggle-born, I care about you though, care about your life. I'm not like the others, neither is Bella deep down, we don't hate on people with different blood." Narcissa cries out in despair, looking dead at me.

I reach out, wiping tears from pale cheeks that are turned red slightly from the tears. "Don't let them know, that you care if you want to care, do it when no one's around." I almost order her.

Her grey eyes stare back into my brown and they seem to get closer as I talk, breath brushes against my lips again as I stop talking and soft lips press to mine, moving slightly before I reciprocate, her teeth nibble at my bottom lip and I part my lips slightly, our tongue dancing in synchronisation before my lungs start to burn and I pull back.

"Something to remember me by, if you do die.. And to prove you're not just my sister's." Narcissa smirks, nipping at my pulse point before taking my hand and leading the way to Voldemort and his inner circle.

I push on the sunglasses I managed to keep from last time and pull the hoodie over my head before we get there, walking through the double doors again and standing in the middle of the floor as Narcissa crosses to sit down near her sister, a slight smirk on her face.

"Take off the hood, Mudblood!" Voldemort's high pitched voice orders, I pull the hood down with shaky hands. "And the glasses!" He continues after I have the hood down.

 _"That I can't do."_ I almost hiss back, his eyes widened and all attention is turned to me. "What? All I said was.." I stare, looking confused at him. "That I can't do." I said, Voldemort's voice mimicking what I said at the same.

"I only heard hissing.. Did you just speak Parseltongue?" Bellatrix questions and I tilt my head to the side confused, before shaking my head in answer.

"You did speak Parseltongue! How?" Voldemort's voice booms through the room now and I flinch at the volume. "I wasn't aware I could actually speak Parseltongue. I thought I imagined those conversations in my head." I mutter.

"What conversations?" Bellatrix butts into the conversation as usual, I hesitate about answering and have it on my tongue, but don't reply as it's already answered. _"The conversations with me."_ It's the same voice I was talking to before.

"A snake! So there really are snakes in the dungeons." Voldemort ponders out loud, before the snake in question slithers out across my shoulders, it's a green snake, emerald like the one on the slytherin badge, eyes blazing red as it surveys the room.

 _"Take me over to her now!"_ The snake orders me, I look at it knowing who he means. _"Why?"_ I hiss back, the room looks bewildered apart from Voldemort who seems to be enjoying the argument between us. _"Because I just need you to."_ Is the reply I get and it not good enough.

 _"Tell me what you really want with her and I'll consider it!"_ I growl back at the snake who seems to be annoyed now. _"I need to kill her, for revenge, for my family."_ He hissed back.

 _"_ You're not a real snake, you're in animagus form aren't you? You have been planning this from the beginning!" I growl at the snake who is now constricting around my neck.

 _"Yes, because she killed my family, my family of purebloods. I'll have revenge and if you don't help me out you're going down with us!"_ He shouted at me but to the others, it would only sound like a louder hiss then normal.

"I'm going down anyway, so give it your best shot!" I hiss back, the snake's body constricting tighter around my neck, it's teeth sinking into part of my neck and the green veins show up again.

"So it was you doing this all along? You can sure a hell screw the idea of me helping you out now then!" I shout though it's not so loud with the oxygen depravation beginning to take affect.

 _"Of course it was, though you're turning crazy on your own, maybe you had a little bit of help from her."_ The snake smiled slightly, tightening it's grip again.

"Who is the 'she', that he is talking about Granger?" Voldemort questioned, I look up shocked he used my name before managing a gurgled answer. "She is Bella..trix!"

"What? Me, he wants to kill me. Does he really Muddy?" Bellatrix cackles and I give her a deadpan look, pointing to the snake around my throat, when she frowns for me not answering like usual.

She doesn't seem to move and the figures around the room seem to blur and I can't tell the difference between furniture or person, I'm not sure if it's the snake's venom or lack of oxygen, maybe it's a mixture of both.

I feel my body impact hard with floor, a loud 'thud' echoing the room and I'm pulling at the snake around my neck, digging in my nails to try and rip it off of me but all in vain as black clouds my vision, I can no longer squirm and there's just a ringing sound in my ears, no noise of voices or the clatter of furniture...


	4. You Turned Me Into A Monster!

I feel my body impact hard with floor, a loud 'thud' echoing through the room and I'm pulling at the snake around my neck, digging in my nails to try and rip it off of me but all in vain as black, clouds my vision, I can no longer squirm and there's just a ringing sound in my ears, no noise of voices or the clatter of furniture...

The ringing goes on and on for what seems like forever but eventually it seems to silence and instead I hear a comotion, shouting and her cackle, I can hear Bellatrix's cackle so she's fine for now, chairs scraping at the floor and Voldemort's voice booming over everything, so it's almost silent but I can't tell what he says.

Darkness still envelopes my vision, but I can feel the cold in my limbs wearing off, so I might be able to move them, that is if I'm not dead.

My eyes flicker open after a few failed attempts but my body's still as heavy as stone and if I move it, I alert everyone I'm still alive. I can see just barely, I look up and a handsome, young man is standing beside me and I'm sure his eyes are glowing crimson and he has extended fangs showing, as a growl permeates the air.

I look again, taking his appearance in with more detail, his hair is rather ragged, it's fairly long and seems to be black but also red at parts, which contracts well with his deathly pale white skin. His nose is quite pointed making him look oh so arrogant, his mouth is stretched into a cruel smile, fangs pointing out and slightly crimson coloured which worries me.

His eyes glow a crimson colour, his attention on Bellatrix from what I can tell and it doesn't seem to be of the friendly nature, so this must be the snake, the one I thought was my friend. How wrong I was. I have no friends right here, right now.

From what I can tell in his human form, he's pretty tall probably about 6 foot if not more because he's taller than Bellatrix and she's a tall woman. I blink and he's climbing over the table to get to her, to try and kill her. I can't let him touch her, like that filthy pig Rodolphus has in other ways.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared, pushing my body to get up and stand up on my still numb legs. My hands gripping onto the nearest chair to keep steady, a chilling laugh drifted through the room.

"Ahh so you are still alive.. good, now go hold her down. I want to drag this out as long as I can!" He ordered, my eyes fell on him and if looks could kill he would be dead 10 times over by now.

"Like hell I'll do what you tell me to ever again!" I growl back at him and that same laugh echos around the room. "Oh please child, you will because you belong to me, not Bellatrix or Narcissa but me, Leo Bludd!"

"I remember you now.." Bellatrix started before he screamed at her. "How dare you! Don't speak of them and taint them with you evil!"

"Alrighty then, and someone said I was going crazy." I mutter and Leo's attention is back to me, an grin plastered on his face. "You will obey me Hermione, or else you're in for a lot of pain."

"Because I can't take pain. Look where I am, pain is at every turn!" I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I glare at him, he motions his hand and I'm walking towards him without control. As soon as I step in front of him, he motions again, this time pain a thousand times worse then the cruciatus curse is burning at my nerve endings and setting fire to my skin, slicing through my body with ease, it's so bad that screams rip from my throat and I'm reduced to wriggling on the floor.

"Now you'll obey me." He chuckles as whatever it was on me subsides, my eyes meet his though mine are still covered by the glasses. "Fuck you!" I shout at him, lying limply on the ground, a little blood covers my lips and have the urge to lick it off, so I run my tongue along my lips to clean it off and my stomach grumbles slightly.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that." He yells, my body starts to move towards the table, I try to stop it, but my legs keep moving until I hit the table top, my hands grip at it like I'm trying to climb over it, but I gain some control back, clamping my hands on table so I don't move.

"What the hell was that?" I question, looking into his glowing eyes, he folds his arms and growls out the answer. "You're connected to me, you idiot." I glare at him with a growl and he continues with a sigh. "Fine, you are like me now, you're infused with my DNA, meaning I can control you now."

"And you also made me into a monster!" I hiss at him as a satisfied smirk crosses his face. "Hmm I suppose so, but at least now you're not as dirty as your friends think, you have pureblood in your DNA now, your also, well a..."

"Don't even tell me that I'm also part male because just nope. I'm not part pureblooded male, that's just wrong." I groan as he nods at the statement, his wand pointed at me now. "Other things too, but I'll fill you in on those later, for now.. Imperio!" I go to move, but I'm not fast enough and the curse hits me in the chest.

I get pushed back, like I'm pushed out of my body and that's what it's like, I have no control of my body as I see it move back over to Leo and he brags on, I can see Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco glaring at him, I suppose that even they don't like him controlling me.

"Go get her." He whispers into my ear, my body tenses some and then begins to walk again, faster this time and there's no hesitation when it gets to the table, it climbs up swiftly and crawls to where Bellatrix is sitting, her black eyes try to look at mine, but the sunglasses block them. Her hands move up to take them off, but mine slap her's away. Wait he didn't order that, so I still have some control.

"Do it now!" He bellows, my hands raise to go for her neck, but hesitate, they tense like they're about to choke her, but hault, I have the control back. "No!" I hiss, black eyes look up suprised that I'm in control.

"Well that cancels out trying to use the imperius curse on her, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix cackles, clearly amused that her husband's suggestion was useless.

Leo coughs, attention drawn back to him as he walks over to the table, his expensive-looking robes trailing behind him, he doesn't look happy, a glare trains on me and my legs spasm, so I collapse flat on the table.

Pain shoots through my whole body and it's almost unbearable, I almost give into it and attack Bellatrix, in fact my body tries as my arms reach for her again and the pain is increased, it like my throat is being crushed with a pair of hands that are ice cold, but also searingly hot.

The pain stops, my body finally able to still. "What the hell? Why did the pain increase? That sucked." I groan out, my body feels kind of weak now and I don't really feel the crooked wand poke into my side. "You were going to try and kill me, that's why... The collar reacted to it." The dark-haired female informed.

"What about before? I nearly tried to kill you then, so why did it only do it now? I wasn't able to even muster the energy to kick you never mind kill you and if I really wanted to I would have already, I've had plenty of chances." I question, earning a cold laugh from Leo who is now grinning deviously.

"Ahh it seems you have developed a connection to her rather then me.. found a mate rather quickly there Hermione. In fact it seems like there's more than one and quite the pair you have there." He grins, but it morphs to that of disgust at the fact, I don't have a connection with him.

"Mate? I don't think.. That's not happening, if it was mates then one would have to be that opposite sex to the other to, you know. And even if that was the case, I'm not an animal with mates, I'm a human who gets to choose who I like and don't like." I blurt out, trying to keep a serious face.

"Such a nieve young one. Don't you understand.." He starts, but I interupt him before he can finish. "Of course I fucking understand. I know what you made me into and I don't want that. I would rather be a Mudblood and tormented for it, than what you are, what you're trying to turn me into."

I clutch my hands into fists, glaring at him as I manage to sit up on the table, seconds later he's in my face, a hand closing around my throat. "Well it's good that you know what you are, but if my own daughter can't obey me then I will kill you myself!" He snarls as the hand closes tighter around my throat.

"I'm not your daughter, you crazy bastard." I yell as I struggle to get out of his ever tightening grip, he chuckles in response, it's a dark chuckle and he looks me in the eyes. "Of course you are, as soon as the venom started it's work, you became my daughter because your genetics changed." He smiles cruedly before ripping off the sunglasses to see glowing eyes.

"See it worked, you're not completely human anymore sweetie!" He laughed, still tightening his grip until I throw my fist into his stomach making him let go and clutch at his stomach in pain.

"Of course I'm human still!" I growl as I throw another punch at him, this time hitting his nose. Blood runs down his face, landing on his clothes, colouring them crimson and creating a sweet scent in the air... Wait blood smells irony not sweet, unless you're a vampire and now I'm one apparently, I suppose there's no denying it now.

I feel a sharp prick against my lip, moving my hand to my mouth and covering it before using a finger to poke at my teeth, the teeth that now felt sharper especially my canines as one pierced the skin, drawing a little blood which quickly disappeared.

A cold cackle sounded from Leo again, drawing my attention to him. "See the instincts are already showing, you're craving blood.. And you can have it if you just help me kill her now!"

"Because the fact that I'm a vampire now "totally" makes me crave blood, no it doesn't. I don't crave anything... Well maybe chocolate, but who doesn't crave that." I reply sarcastically, grinning as he frowned at my small joke, I was serious about the chocolate cravings though.

He growled again, his fist colliding with the palm I caught it in. "Like you said instincts, only a few are showing through though." I smirk as fists collide with outstretched palms again and again.

Rage is controlling him now, controlling him too easily and making him vulnerable, with his sloppy attempts at attack. "Fine, I'll kill your mates first." He announced before advancing on Bellatrix, my fist slamming into his face only inches away from where she sat.

He wipes the blood from his mouth, pouncing at me and succeeding in his attacks after, as my head hits the table, vision turning blurry as flesh coloured dots advanced and retreated to the rhythm of his hits to my face and body.

"Coward." I muttered as blood fills my mouth again, a now welcome taste where as it would normally disgust me.

Numerous hits collide with my body and take there toll, perhaps some bruised ribs, a broken nose, busted lip and a black eye or two, but nothing worse, hopefully.

My muscles ache and try to relax as my vision turns black, his hits stop, he's breathing heavily, but his weight lifts off of me and steps along the table echoing through the room until he's in front of someone, crouching in front of them and then a slam and I think he intends to the do the same as he did with me, another slam soon joins the other and then silence.

I concentrate, forcing my body to obey and open my eyes to see what's happening, I open my eyes to see the wood of the table in front of me instead of the ceiling, a chilling voice cackles and rage fills every cell in my body, my breathing becomes even more ragged and I move my eyes to see Leo kneeling over the two Black sisters, a manic smile etched onto his face.

"Come and try to save your mates now, Hermione... You can't, so prepare to hear them die... painfully, very painfully like I was forced to with my family." He growls out, before two sickening 'slaps' echo through the room, rage becoming stronger as I dig my nails into the table and claw my way towards him.

He's too distracted by the pain he's inflicting on the two women, on the so called revenge he's getting for his family, it's not what his family wants, he's just too distraught about their deaths.

It takes what seems like forever for me to get to them, all I hear is their screams and no one is doing anything to help them as I dig my nails into his ankle, he takes no notice as I struggle to get up, maybe he broke a few ribs rather then bruised them then.

I'm only able to get to my knees, any further and I collapse back to my knees. I can still reach up slightly with one arm, the other clutches my ribs, my nails seem to sharpen as I reach out to punch him, to at least get his attention.

In that split second, he turns before my hand can make a full fist and those extended nails cut into his abdomen before I pull back. An inhuman sound escapes his mouth which twists into rage, a fist and knee send me back and another bout of that painful spell as he growls out a load of lies.

Rage is dilluted by a sudden hunger, I realise why, when a heavy series of drips draws my attention, the cut I made is apparently a lot deeper then I thought as blood runs out of the incision, covering his clothes and the table.

"MINE!" I find myself declaring to him before he starts moving towards me, while a spell is cast on the sisters and lifted straight afterwards.

"Wait. What's her's?" I hear Bellatrix ask, I can see her help her sister into a sitting position like her, eyes focused on us.

"Well, I was threating you and she just saved you.. Well, unintentionally completing the bond I talked about before, so you're both her's, like her mates." Leo chuckled before I swiped at him with my hand, the cut becoming deeper and more fatal.

"I belong to no one and neither does Cissy!" Bellatrix shrieked, moving to get up, but collasping back on the table.

"You might as well, you practically obey Voldy's every command like a marionette." Leo sneered, throwing a punch in my direction. My legs buckle as I clutch at my abdomen, in an attempt to protect the now fragile place.

He looks down at me with what I think is pity, but surely it's not and then it's confirmed when he speaks again. "I feel sorry for you almost, you will never fit in anywhere, you never did and you definitely won't now. It's a shame really, I was starting to like you as well, I really don't wish to kill you, so why don't you just obey me and stay down while I deal with these two."

I look up at him, a warm sensation runs down my cheek and I know it's blood from a cut on my head, but he looks battered as well and dark circles surround his eyes, much like my own lately with the war looming over everyone and all.

He crouches down so we're face to face, his hand goes to rest on my cheek and his thumb rubs calming circles there, the pent up rage disapates before he speaks again in sickly sweet tone. "All you have to do is nothing. You understand, Hermione? You're smart, think about it."

The rage floods back into my veins and my vision goes red for a few seconds. When I can see again, Leo is flailing on the table with blood seeping from his neck.

My vision goes red again and now I'm hovering over him, terror reflects in his eyes, as I find myself leaning down towards his neck. I'm so close all I can smell is the irony blood and it makes me feel kind of sick, so I pull away and find myself panting hard.

"Go on, you need to do it. You need to drink blood, or you'll die painfully." He states, pain contorting his features horribly. "I don't want to! I don't want to be seen like that!" I yell at him, my grip on his shoulders becoming vice like.

He grins manically, pulling me closer to his neck, it's still leaking crimson at a pretty fast rate. "Too bad, you can't deny your new nature, ever! And I'm dying anyway, so you're not killing me technically, I mean you already kinda did, but you won't be by drinking my blood. DO IT!" He bellows, pushing my face right to his neck.

"NO!" I scream back, but my body's already acting on instinct, moving to get at the crimson liquid, I can't stop it, so I make sure they can't see me and I close my eyes, so I can't see myself drain his life force away.

The second the crimson substance touches my lips, my eyes rip open and I stare him in the eyes, as he dies, not just to blood lost, but to the injuries I've caused and now I don't feel guilty, because this taste is so fulfilling, that I don't care what I have to do to taste it again.

To savour the devine flavours that attack my taste buds, it's like all of my favourite things, but improved. It tastes hundreds of times better then before and no longer smells like iron, but of old books and parchment, freshly mown grass, cinnamon and spearmint toothpaste, just like ammotentia, only more intoxicating.

Though all of it still disgusts me, the smell of blood is still there, but lacks the irony kick and I'm actually drinking this guy's blood, enjoying it and craving more, but the sounds of myself drinking from him make me sick. It's like I have no manners, I just slurp at the blood, licking at it until there's nothing left and Leo Bludd is but a paranormal white corpse.

Something snaps inside me, I'm back in control and it hits me what I've done, it shocks me, scares... no, actually it terrifies me. I had no control in those few minutes and who knows when else, I could hurt someone.

"Take me back down to the cellar, before I hurt any of you." I mutter, kneeling limply over the lifeless body of Leo, my brief... friend?

The hood is removed and boney hands cup my cheeks, forcing me to look up into a pair of black eyes and a pair of blue eyes, both show slight fear. I don't want to see them fear me, so I try to look back down, but Bellatrix has a vice grip as always, so I'm forced to look them both in the eye.

I'm forced to look at two beautiful women and all they can look at is a monster. I am a monster, he turned me into a freakish monster and now I have to live like this.

Glowing crimson eyes, surrounded by dark circles, paranormal white skin that makes me look dead, but I suppose I am, being a vampire and all. The green veins still runs along parts of my skin and bite marks litter most of it as well. Not to mention the giant fangs that extend out of my mouth, currently dripping with blood and don't forget the claw like black finger nails.

"Just take me down there... And lock me up in handcuffs again!" I growl threateningly, hoping to scare them into taking me down quicker, so they're all safe, even if they are on the opposite side to me and hate me.

Still nothing, the hands don't move from my face although I can look down at the table again. "Please!" I let out a strangled whisper, a single tear drops from my eye and that's all I allow to fall, before pulling away from the contact and climbing off the table, to walk back to the dungeons on my own.

 _A/N I'm soooooo sorry it took this long for me to update, but seriously this year has been really busy, with sorting out work for college and getting prepared for uni which is honestly quite daunting now... And the extra distraction of my friend from highschool joining college, which I love, I mean I'm not alone this year which is great, but realising you have feelings for someone after soooo many years and everyone pressuring me about it, doesn't help the already high stress level... Sorry I ehhhh have talk about it and I don't want to talk to my other friend anymore cause I swear it's annoying them even if they say it doesn't... but hey as soon as I get my final major project done, I'll get back to write, maybe it will distract me._


End file.
